


The Stars from Here

by Avanotave (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Team Bonding, Truth or Dare, no beta we die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Avanotave
Summary: The weekend practice camp is drawing to a close, and Iwaizumi is stuck on the roof.
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 26





	The Stars from Here

**Author's Note:**

> *throws fic at you and runs*

The weekend practice camp is drawing to a close, and Iwaizumi is stuck on the roof.

It was a stupid dare, to begin with. Like every last day of practice camp, they played truth or dare with the whole team. At first, the questions and dares had been relatively tame. Then Matsukawa dared Kunimi to kiss Kindaichi on the cheek and everything went downhill from there. At some point, Yahaba confessed an old crush on the Shiratorizawa setter (much to the indignation of Oikawa), Hanamaki broke a door, Watari screamed for a solid, timed minute outside the coach's room, and Oikawa took off all his clothes except for his boxers.

Iwaizumi is already suffering from the consequences of the last dare, and determinedly not looking at Oikawa. Except this bitch calls on him next.

"Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi turns reluctantly and snaps, "dare." Only a masochist would choose truth with Oikawa asking, and Iwaizumi is decidedly not one.

"Hmm," Oikawa says aloud, making a big show of putting his elbow on Iwaizumi's shoulder and leaning his chin on his hand. Iwaizumi shoves his elbow off his shoulder, toppling him onto his face. "I know!" He yells, flopping to his side. Iwaizumi doesn't like the devious look on his face. "Climb on the roof of the dorm and sit there for five minutes."

The rest of the team cheers. Iwaizumi kicks Oikawa.

"Do you want me to die?" He roars.

"You can always choose truth," Oikawa says, grinning smugly. Iwaizumi kicks him again.

It's a universally known fact that the dorm building of Aoba Jousai is at least forty years old. As a result, most of the building is old and a little unstable, especially the wooden roof that leaks when it rains. They even have buckets in the rooms as a precaution. It's in no state to hold the weight of a healthy eighteen-year-old volleyball player.

But dying sounds more appealing than letting Oikawa ask him any question he has to answer truthfully, so he grudgingly gets to his feet anyways.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa flank him on the walk down the hallway and up the stairs, both losing their shit because apparently Iwaizumi falling to his death is peak comedy. The whole team streams out of their room, cheering loudly (except for Kunimi-kun bless him). For once, Oikawa has the sense to stay out of punching range, so Iwaizumi can't get in a few good punches before dying either.

All sixteen members flood onto the balcony, making it way more cramped than preferable. After a few seconds of squeezing, Kunimi heads back inside, giving Iwaizumi a dispirited, "Don't die."

"Thanks," Iwaizumi says before getting rudely shoved to the ladder leading up the roof. wooden ladder. Half the rungs are moldy, splintered, or both. He pulls the sleeves of his jacket over his hands and starts climbing.

Everything goes great at first. Some rungs sag under his feet like they're going to snap, but very barely hold on. He reaches the roof in good health, and clambers up on his stomach, accidentally kicking the top rung of the ladder.

This is his first mistake.

His second mistake is trusting Oikawa Tooru (also known as Shittykawa, Asskawa, The Untrustable Asshole, and Just Asshole). As the ladder falls towards the crowd of high schoolers, Oikawa, standing in the front, shoves it very, _very_ hard. Several rungs necessary for Iwaizumi's safe descent shatter.

There's a short, stifling moment of silence as everyone realizes what the fuck just happened.

"Shittykawa!" Iwaizumi yells, lunging forward, absolutely ready to dive down and punch Oikawa into another plane of existence. The roof creaks, and he freezes, half off his knees and absolutely unbalanced.

Kindaichi shrieks.

"Iwaizumi, don't move," Hanamaki orders.

"Wasn't planning on it," he mutters, teeth gritted. His thighs are already screaming from the strain.

"Kindaichi and I will go find a ladder. Everyone else, keep an eye on Iwaizumi." Hanamaki nods to a very green Kindaichi, and they leave, their rapid footsteps on the stairs echoing loudly.

Iwaizumi feels his heart in his throat, his legs shaking. Unable to wait any longer, he begins shifting back slowly, and the roof creaks again, this time accompanied by the reedy sound of wood splintering.

"F-fuck," he mutters, "Oikawa when I get down you're never gonna see the light of day again."

"Don't move," Oikawa says, ignoring his threats. "I have an idea."

"It's gonna be a horrible idea," he instantly says. "Fuck you and your ideas."

Fortunately but unfortunately, it's not that bad an idea. The half the team stands on the staircase, under the section of roof Iwaizumi is on. The other half stays on the balcony, ready to catch him. The plan is for him to crawl off the roof and jump into the safety net made by the arms of the team members on the balcony. If the roof collapses, the team members on the staircase will be there to catch him. As a safety precaution, the members on the staircase wear their jackets on their heads to prevent the splinters from the roof hurting them too badly. Unfortunately, this means Oikawa will not be getting showered in roof bits, because the asshole is still half-naked.

After both groups get into position, Iwaizumi begins his scramble for the edge of the roof. After some consideration, he had decided that crawling as fast as possible would be better than a slow crawl, as the latter meant more time spent on the roof with the same amount of weight. He isn't entirely sure, but it isn't like anyone in the team gets good enough grades to give a reliable answer (other than Kunimi, but he's with the staircase squad and therefore not present for questioning).

The rough wood stings his palms as he crossed the distance in two strong steps (scampers? crawls?) and flings himself off the roof, into the waiting tangle of limbs below. In a brilliant show of the teamwork Aoba Jousai is known for, they catch him soundly and set him down, relieved sighs coming from all directions.

Before Iwaizumi can make it across the balcony to punch Oikawa in the face, the roof gives its last creak and falls.

They stand in muted shock as the wooden planks clatter and break against the members of the staircase group.

Kindaichi, freshly back with a ladder, screams, and the rest of the staircase group join in, a cacophony of high schoolers screaming, cursing, and yelling "everyone calm down!"

The doors downstairs slam open and Coach sticks his head out, yelling, "what the hell is going on?"

Matsukawa, covered head to toe in sawdust and wood bits, yells back, "The roof fell in!"

Coach slams the door shut again.

After several hours of cleaning and Hanamaki treating splinters, the sun is peeking over the horizon and the whole team is back in the comfort of their futons.

Kunimi, bandages all over his arms and face, has his blankets pulled over his head, looking absolutely miserable.

"I'm never doing truth or dare again," Watari, another victim of the splinters, groans from the corner of the room.

"Hey Iwa-chan, you never actually completed the dare," Oikawa says.

The whole room groans.

"I'm sure I was up there for at least five minutes," Iwaizumi says, aiming a kick at Oikawa's face.

"Let's take a vote," Hanamaki says.

"Everyone who thinks the dare was completed, raise your hands." Everyone except Oikawa raises their hand, even Kunimi, who usually wouldn't spare the effort.

Oikawa opens his mouth, but another kick from Iwaizumi shuts him up.

In three hours' time, they'll have to get up for the last day of volleyball practice (and deal with the consequences of collapsing the roof of the dorm). But for now, Iwaizumi curls up in the ac-ed, non-splinter filled room and thanks the heavens that Oikawa didn't kill him. This time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I really don't know what this is but happy birthday to Iwaizumi!   
> Stay safe and do sit on unstable rooftops for dares kids


End file.
